


Anger: Percy Jackson Style

by vivelafrenchfries



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelafrenchfries/pseuds/vivelafrenchfries
Summary: Making the legendary son of Poseidon mad wasn't something smart people did. But then again, who ever called Ares kids smart? Percy is furious, the other campers are terrified, and Jason, Piper and Leo are stunned.Powerful!Percy , Angry!Percy-series of unrelated one shots-





	1. Chapter 1

It was nightmarish, watching the arrogant son of Ares and regrettably, a new camper, push all the buttons of Percy's anger, right near the beach too. There were very few who had actually seen the mighty Percy Jackson get angry.

"Come ON, Annabeth! It couldn't be that bad." Leo Valdez, moron extraordinaire, whined.

"What couldn't?" Piper asked, entering the scene along with Jason.

"Percy's so called  _anger_ ", Leo rolled his eyes.

Jason frowned. "It's impossible to get that guy angry, and when he is, he cools down after some time."

"None of you have actually even  _seen_ him angry! Don't be so judgemental." Annabeth glared at them. "I  _have_  seen Percy angry. It isn't a sight you would want to see."

Piper, Jason and Leo exchanged glances and were about to speak when they were interrupted by another group of the seniors of Camp Half Blood.

"What do you punks think you're doing here?" Clarisse la Rue grumbled.

"Clarisse, you charming lady! Ever so polite." Leo teased and a glare from her shut him up.

"Percy is getting  _really_  angry!" Annabeth had started to look panicked, which was a first for Jason, Piper and Leo. The trio started to wonder if Annabeth could be really serious, because Clarisse's eyes had widened and she had muttered a 'Shit.'

"Why is he getting angry?" She questioned. Her yelling cabin mate standing a few meters away gave her the answer.

"Oh please! You are just an arrogant prick who doesn't give a damn about those who died because of you!" a shout came from the seaside.

Annabeth cursed as the group turned to the seaside.

* * *

JASON

It was difficult for Jason to picture the sarcastic, fun loving son of Poseidon angry. After what followed through this ordeal, he would never have trouble.

After the newbie demigod, whose name was apparently Carl, had shouted, "Oh please! You are just an arrogant prick who doesn't give a damn about those who died because of you! Good riddance on them, I say! Trusting  _you_  of all people! Your girlfriend is going to get killed next, and it'll be your fault!"

Now that would snap Percy's lid. Percy was nothing if not loyal to his friends, and Jason knew from Annabeth that he carried the weight of his fellow demigods' deaths. He more than just gave a damn, as the huge ignoramus of a demigod lashed out at Percy's dead friends.

And insulting Annabeth and Percy's relationship? Oh gods, the boy was  _so_  in for it.

Jason learnt just why the 'bad guys', meaning the monsters and evil forces, and even the  _Gods,_  all feared Percy so much. All these quests had shown the reason for respect and trust but Percy wasn't ruthless.

Percy's clear sea green eyes had darkened to a dark green, stormy enough to rival even those of Annabeth's. His lips were pressed into a thin line. Apart from that, he looked calm and stoic, something that terrified Jason even more, because Percy was  _anything_  but stoic. He was a laid back guy.

Annabeth's panicked look confirmed Jason's suspicions, because Annabeth was always cool and calm with solutions to  _every_  problem. And she knew Percy like the back of her hand. And Jason suddenly felt very, very wary.

Suddenly, his musings were cut short when something started feeling off. Jason had learned to trust his instincts, and apparently so had the others.

"What the-" Clarisse's exclamation was cut short when they felt it. The ground was vibrating lightly. Piper's cry of alarm made him look at where her gaze was focused and his eyes widened. The sky was darkening and the usually gentle waves of the beach looked rather violent.

"Percy, oh gods", Annabeth muttered and it was then that it struck Jason that this was Percy's doing, quite possibly suconsciously. Jason felt rather dumb. Of course. Percy was the son of Poseidon, the god of sea, the earth-shaker.

All eyes were trained on the legendary demigod as he smiled.  _Smiled._  And Jason could instantly smell trouble.

"Oh?" One word. That was all Percy said, and the Carl guy already looked extremely wary.

A few moments passed. Percy spoke again. "You're right. Their deaths could have been prevented if I were more careful. Here's where you're wrong. I do give a damn. And, good riddance?" At the last part, his voice dropped to a whisper.

He took a small, threatening step closer to the now scared demigod. "Silena, Beckendorf, Michael, Zoe,  _Luke_  dying is good riddance on them?" Carl decided now would be a good time to run, but he seemed unable to, and apparently not just because he was scared shitless, which he was.

"Water. Percy is controlling the water, blood and liquids in general in the boy's body and preventing his legs from moving." Annabeth looked worried.

"This is not good", Travis and Connor Stoll chorused and set off together muttering something about Chiron and Mr D.

And Jason? He was gobsmacked and more than a little scared. The feeling didn't fade when Percy grabbed Carl's wrist and held it up and pressed.

"Percy!" Jason yelled, shaking off his stupor and rushed closer to the scene. And then suddenly, he was unable to take one more step. Thankfully, Percy wasn't controlling Jason's body (That was quite the power!)

He had thrown up a wall of water, and it seemed quite impenetrable, Jason concluded after a failed attempt.

Percy had, meanwhile, started pressing Carl's wrist harder, but the intensity was increasing very slowly. It seemed that he wanted the boy to go through pain.

"Percy, stop it!" Jason yelled but he was cut off when a hand was placed on his shoulder firmly. It was Annabeth, who just slowly shook her head. And Jason understood.

Piper gave a sudden cry and Jason whipped back to his girlfriend who was currently clutching her head. Leo was wide eyed. "Pipes!"

"It's the emotions. Percy's anger and its intensity are taking its toll on her." Annabeth yelled over the howling wind.

"Prissy is going to bust a nut" Clarisse shook her head. And then they heard a snap, followed by crunching sounds. But they were drowned out by the pained cries of the arrogant Ares boy.

After a few moments of pressing, Percy let go, face stone cold emotionless.

And then he vaporized.

What. The. Hades.

Okay, Jason was hallucinating, but the others seemed just as shocked.

The wall of water fell and the group rushed towards the fallen son of Ares.

"Carl, you fucking idiot!" Clarisse growled. "What the  _Hades_  was that schist?! I told you when you came here, I  _told_  you, to stay clear off Jackson! Saying moronic shit like that? What were you thinking?!"

"Clearly he wasn't." Annabeth deadpanned and just shrugged, not looking in the least concerned about the now crying boy.

* * *

Gallops could suddenly be heard. Chiron appeared, looking troubled. The demigods made way for him.

"Up you get, kid", he gently lifted Carl and several curses flew when they could get a glimpse of his wrist. It was misshaped and limp.

"Oh dear," Chiron winced. "It seems not only did Percy snap his wrist, but he  _crushed_ the bone."

And then suddenly it was over. Jason was shell-shocked.

"How did he disappear?" Leo asked quietly, very unlike himself.

"Mist travel. Quite like shadow travel, except with water vapour instead of shadows." Annabeth said.

"Holy shit." The Stoll twins chorused.

"Carl's fault", Clarisse snarled. "I should've known he would do that. He thought he's the strongest one around and whom does he decide to challenge to test that theory? The  _real_ strongest one around."

Jason blinked. If Clarisse actually admitted it aloud, he knew she was definitely shaken up. Sure, he felt a little hurt that he wasn't the strongest one around. Not being the strongest was somewhat foreign to him. But was it his fault he was the son of Jupiter and the camp respected Jupiter most?

But he didn't hold it against Clarisse. After seeing that little display, no one would. And as it seemed, Percy was using only a fraction of his powers.

* * *

"Hey Jason," Leo called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Next time I think about pissing Percy off, please knock me unconscious."

"...will do, bro."

So, like the Stolls stated:

Holy shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There aren't really a lot of things that could make Percy lose his cool. But hurting Annabeth? Yeah, that's guaranteed to make Percy hulk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

 

* * *

**PERCY**

Percy should really have known better. It was war. Well, not exactly war. Just the  _aftermath_  of the war.

It all started out like this: after the war with Gaia (which was technically only barely two minute long. Hm) there were still some of the monsters of her crazy undead stupid monster army that were alive and roaming around. The campers of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter were both working overtime. And so, when a not so pleasant, not so small sea serpent popped up along with a small army, the seven of the prophecy were asked to look into it.

It had started off well. They were doing fantastic, considering they were against two hundred or so creepy mutant monsters and the sea serpent which was rather furious and vicious. But then, suddenly things started looking bad for them. Percy still didn't know at what point that had happened. All that he knew was that they were going to have to step up the ante.

His body was moving on autopilot. Hack, slash, roll, kick, stab, parry, dodge, repeat. Annabeth was there too, a few feet away. They were moving in perfectly synced teamwork. But he was tiring out. Slowly, but surely. It was just a slip. One tiny slip on his part. And everything seemingly went to Tartarus. How?

Upon being slashed in back, he had faltered. It might have been a small cut, but the creature-whatever it was- clearly had talons that were poisonous. He got just a little sluggish, resisting the poison as best as he could. But  _no_. As fate would've had it, he was surrounded. And shi-

* * *

**JASON**

Okay, so long story short, things were looking pretty bleak when Percy started getting subdued after, like,  _hours_  of sending monsters on a one way trip to Uncle Pluto.

That was until one of the sea creatures with a serpentine upper half and human lower half (just ew. Considering a hybrid between a snake and a human, he shuddered to think about it) slipped up  _bad_.

Oh no, the monster snake didn't get cut up or hurt himself. He hurt someone who had moved to Percy's side to aid him.

He hurt Annabeth.

_He hurt Annabeth._

Yeah, things started looking in their favour again but  _holy mother of Jupiter_.

See, the claw marks on Annabeth's side because of one of the enemies' numbers clawing at her weren't  _too_  deep. Okay, they were deep, but not life threatening. Annabeth was a strong, fierce, scary woman.

She would live.

She would get back up.

She would grit through the pain and continue to assis-

Never mind him. Jason might just have jinxed their luck. Because Annabeth collapsed. Poison. Damn it. Percy seemed to freeze for a minuscule second. It was a very brief moment, but in that moment, both allies and foes seemed to realize that something was off.

The enemies would probably not antago-

"Sssso it sseemsss the prince of the ocean hasss a weaknesss. The girl. Our commander might want to have…  _fun_ with her. Capture her!" commanded the sea serpent. Jason stood corrected. He himself had to suppress his anger at hearing such demeaning and threatening words towards someone he saw as a scary older sister, in some ways.

Looking at the blood seeping through her shirt, her pallid complexion, and unmoving body, with the crazy serpent's words certainly not helping, Percy turned to the heavens and roared in fury.

Subconsciously, Jason backed away, seeing most of the others do the same.

Water from all surrounding water bodies, including the sea they were fighting on the shore of, shot up like geysers with a tremendous pressure. A gentle flow of water lifted Annabeth, and a wall of water surrounded her on all sides forming a protective dome. Jason was certain that this wall of water was as impenetrable as it could be.

Percy glared through under his long-ish messy hair which was falling in his eyes. His sea green eyes were practically glowing an emerald green. "Touch her and I will make you  _beg_  for death."

The enemy line looked equal parts terrified and lost. They didn't seem to want to capture Annabeth after Percy had spoken in his quiet, commanding voice, which wasn't heard very often.

The dumbass of a sea serpent solved their dilemma. "Well, what are you fools waiting for?! Attack!"

Hesitantly, the enemies seemed to obey.

Percy growled. "Stay back."

Jason was in no mood to argue with the guy when he was this angry. We backed away, and when we had reached a safe distance away, the geysers erupted once again, this time with boiling hot water, which Jason identified by the change in the atmospheric temperature. Percy unsheathed riptide with a yell.

Jason wasn't going to go into specifics, but in short, Percy became a hurricane. Literally. There was this hurricane with strong winds and lightning surrounding Percy who basically killed the sea serpent painfully (a stab in eyes and then the gills  _definitely_  did not seem pleasant), in less than 5 minutes.

When Percy stood with his back to Jason, with half his face visible, firmly holding onto riptide, Jason was reminded of the old scriptures, which had described Neptune's powerful aura with a warning to not anger the gentle sea, for it could annihilate you.

That was also when Jason kicked back into action. The enemy line was confused and disorganized. Jason decided not to think about the 'terrified' part.

Flying through the air with lightning tingling down his arm, Jason attacked the army, vaguely hearing the others join him.

"Go to Annabeth, Percy. We got this!" Jason yelled to the guy. Leo and Piper shouting their assert while wielding fireballs and Katoptris respectively.

Percy, having relatively calmed down, rushed to where Annabeth was still safely enclosed in the dome. Jason vaguely saw the dome part like curtains and Annabeth lowered to Percy's waiting arms.

* * *

**PERCY**

Half an hour later, we were done. All that was left was a lot of monster dust.

"How's the poison, Perse?" Hazel asked worriedly. Percy smiled at her. "It's okay. The water drained it and healed her enough for her to not be in too much pain."

Piper sighed in relief. "That's good news, I'd say."

Leo nodded frantically. "Uh huh. Otherwise Aquadude here would've taken out the army of those hermaphrodites by himself and possibly still be pissed."

Percy snorted dryly but made no indication of negating Leo's statement. It was true after all.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think Annabeth should be taken to the infirmary," Jason said finally. "I'd feel better after the Apollo cabin kids have taken a look at her."

Percy agreed wholeheartedly. "You read my mind, dude." Shifting the still barely conscious Annabeth whom he was carrying a little closer to himself, so her head rested comfortably in the crook of his neck, murmuring reassurances and coos when she whimpered in pain, Percy asked brightly, "Who's up for Finding Nemo and Finding Dory in my cabin after we get Annabeth checked out?"

And the little rag-tag group let out startled laughs and huffs, knowing Percy was fine now. He would be fine as long as his precious people were, and Annabeth came high on top of that list.

Annabeth would be fine. And if she weren't, then, Percy swore upon the Styx, living tartarus would rain upon every single one who caused it, in the form of one pissed off Perseus Jackson, son of the God of the Sea, the Earthshaker.

* * *

"Hey, Jason?", Leo would say later.

"Yeah?"

"Remember how we were gonna prank good ol' Annabeth with those mechanical spiders?"

"The one I told you not to do, even though you insisted? Because Annabeth scares the living daylights out of me and her dagger is not something I trust?"

"The very same one."

"What about it?"

"We are  _so_ not doing it. If you insist, I'm gonna set your hair on fair. If  _I_  insist, knock me out. I refuse to piss off Percy by upsetting Annabeth."

"You took the words out of my mouth, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i love percy getting mad. if you've seen more of such stories pLEASE GUIDE ME TO THEM THANK

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ, uploading something on this website is a challenge. that said, first story on ao3 y'all! go me! also, this is also uploaded on fanfiction.net if you prefer that format.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12408178/1/Anger-Percy-Jackson-Style


End file.
